


Just Like When You Were Younger

by MusicRequired



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come play, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Rimming, harry works at an amusement park and louis is enamored, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicRequired/pseuds/MusicRequired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>AU: College University/ Uni</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Wouldn't you want to?” It's Louis' turn to shrug. “Don't you like coming to the park?”</i></p><p>  <i>“Not really, but I like coming with the girls 'cause I like to spend time with them.”</i></p><p>  <i>“Well,” Harry nudges Louis' foot again, “what about coming here?”</i></p><p>  <i>“Not really, since that means that each time I walk through that door, one of my sisters is in some kind of trouble.” Louis snickers with Harry, definitely not picking up on Harry's tongue peeking out to wet his lips (<i>sososo pink</i>). Louis thinks that everything about this boy is colorful and brilliant.</i></p><p>  <i>“What if you came here just to see me?” Harry waits until Louis is looking at him fully in the face before winking with a cheeky grin, which only makes Louis reach over to shove his shoulder.</i></p><p>  <i>“You're full of it, aren't you?”</i></p><p>  <i>“Didn't deny it.” And this time Louis actually smiles, makes to walk over to his sisters before Harry can see the blush that is threatening to creep up his neck. </i></p><p> <br/><b>Or</b></p><p>The one where Harry works at an amusement park and Louis makes an exception for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like When You Were Younger

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from 'This is an Adventure' by the Lighthouse and the Whaler.

In all in the entire creation of Earth- out of all the towering mountains and plunging waterfalls and swaying meadows- there is nothing worse than amusement parks. Louis is sure of it.

He has this epiphany as soon as he steps out of his mom's crowded mini-van, hardly containing the energy that is his four younger sisters. After getting an unexpected day off at work and the girls' friend's party had been canceled, their mother thought it best to send them off for a day of fun.

If his mother's definition of 'fun' consisted of sweaty crowds of people and overpriced greasy food, he could very well see where she was coming from. However, Louis was the oldest of the children, four younger sisters and a new pair of twins following his lead; he loved spending time with his family anyway.

So while Louis begrudgingly packed up the van, his sisters stuffed the car with unnecessary things like phone chargers and books and Lottie's blanket because “it's absolutely required for a car trip whether or not they stay overnight so don't bother with it, Louis.”

“I wanna go on the Twisted Tornado first!” Daisy tugs on Louis' left wrist, the two of them dragging Phoebe a few feet before she jogs up to keep up with her twin.

“We always go on that one first!” Phoebe jumps up and down to emphasize her point. “What about Jolly Giant?”

“That one's for babies!” Daisy yanks Louis' arm again, shooting a pleasing gaze at her brother. “Louis, can we puh- _leeeeease_ go on Twisted Tornado?”

“No fair no fair no fair!” Daisy drags Louis to the right, jerking on his wrist as if she's erasing a drawing on an Etcha-Sketch.

Louis thinks his arms are going to fall off.

“How about we get lunch first?” He offers, grinning down at the two below him who nod exaggeratedly at the suggestion. “Fee, Lotte, how does lunch sound?”

“Aces! I'm starved,” Charlotte places a hand on her stomach as she moans. “Haven't eaten since ten this morning.”

“It's only a quarter past noon!” Felicite chides her, eyes looking up from her phone long enough to find her arm and slap it.

“Was in a rush. 'Sides, cereal can only keep you full for so long.”

Louis pays for their tickets while they skitter around him, each reaching for their individual stubs. Why they want them so badly, Louis doesn't understand; the ticket man at the gate is just going to tear them in two anyways.

Within an hour, they're leaving the restaurant, full of fries and lemonade and mints (Louis definitely didn't steal seconds for all of them) to bask in the warm glow of the early afternoon sun. After some negotiating, they decide to split up for a couple hours before meeting back at the restaurant to plan where they'll eat for dinner.

Somehow, Phoebe and Daisy agree on their first ride: the ferris wheel. How two eight-year-olds with problems keeping still for five minutes to get a decent family photo decide on the most monotonous ride in the park is beyond Louis.

However, he still finds himself sitting across from the two of them in the box as they ascend from the ground, begging the pair to not lean that far over the edge because _yes, you can fall Daisy_ and _no, Phoebes, no one is going to catch you with a net_ and _if it's so bad just sit on your hands you monsters._

Which only causes the two to giggle even harder, their laughs bringing an eye crinkling grin out of Louis as they finally settle down in their seats. Louis bites his tongue when Daisy moves closer to Phoebe in order to look out over the park, sun making everything around them sparkle and shine as if it were brand new.

“C'mere you two,” Louis scoots to sit on the ground between where their legs dangle and holds up his phone to take a picture.

As he pulls the phone to look at the picture, Louis makes a disgruntled noise which only causes his sisters to let out shrill howls behind him. On his left, Phoebe is crossing her eyes and sticking out her tongue while Daisy is baring her teeth at the camera. In the middle is Louis beaming cheerfully, his smile comical in between his sisters' expressions.

“You're both absolute brats.” They laugh even harder.

Louis looks at his phone background, now a nice picture of the three of them genuinely grinning at the camera. They step off the ferris wheel and start to make their way to the the bumper cars and old carousel.

He chases them around in his car, making sure to hit the both of them before teaming up with Daisy to collide with Phoebe at the same time, the three of them roaring loudest out of all the other riders. The two girls walk off with shaky legs and wild eyes, begging for another go to which Louis can't help but agree to.

After a ride on Twisted Tornado and two rounds on Vulpes (which Louis thinks is quite pretentious of a theme park to use Latin for a ride) the three start walking back to the diner when Louis' phone starts ringing in his pocket, hardly heard over the throng of people and pop music floating through the park's speakers.

“Lotte? What's up?” Louis looks around, expecting to see a round face smiling at him through the crowd next to Felicite. The twins dance around Louis legs, their faces painted bright and colorful.

“Louis,” her voice is thick and it sobers Louis in an instant. “Lou, I-I don't know where Fizzy went.”

Her voice echoes in his head, her strained voice making him loose sense of his surroundings for a second. The two girls in front of him still, watching their older brother frown, something that hadn't made an appearance all day until now.

“Charlotte, where are you?” Louis makes sure to sound calm, reassured. The last thing he needs is to panic his sisters.

“I went back to where you said, the restaurant.” A sniffle comes through the phone. “Louis, she's not answering her phone, what if sh-”

“Lottie, it's alright, we're fine, you're okay.” His voice tricks her, almost deceiving himself as he holds onto Daisy's hand and motions for Phoebe to stay close. “We're almost back to the café, just stay right where out front and on the phone until we get there.”

They arrive in no less than five minutes, Charlotte running to wrap herself around Louis. He can tell by her shaking that she's trying not to cry in front of the younger two.

“Lottie, love, look at me,” Louis bends down to be at her level, Phoebe and Daisy leading them to a bench nearby. As they sit down, Louis calls Felicite and kneels in front of Lottie, soothing her nerves. “Lotte, tell me what happened.”

It takes her a minute to start talking because she keeps hiccuping. Eventually, the three are told about how Charlotte went to the bathroom, and returned to find Fee gone and her phone off.

With a huff, Louis ends his third call to his sister and hugs the one in front of him, telling her how it isn't her fault. The three stand to follow him to a guide, watching as he requests a map.

The three are (poorly) guided by Louis to the Help Hut near the front corner of the amusement park, Lottie ringing Fiz all the while. The two youngest keep asking Louis about whether or not he knows where Felicite is, then begin to argue about where they think she is. Louis really wishes he could make them stop talking for fifteen minutes.

A bell above the door signals their entrance and Louis quite wants to rip it off the rope because he's getting a massive enough headache as it is with the extra noise. Charlotte ushers the twins to a table in the corner, crayons and empty sheets of paper waiting for them.

“Hello?” Louis calls, impatient due to the lack of aid present as his fingers drum on the counter. He hears a rustling and a shout from behind a door down the hall (why are they so ready to jump on you all over the park, but never when you need them?)

“Sorry about that,” a low voice drawls and Louis lifts his head to find a soft face walking towards him from behind the counter. “Supervisor was having a go with one of the workers and we can hardly hear anything from back there without yelling and the lot.” His smile is large and inviting and Louis hates himself for being distracted by it.

“Yes, hi,” Louis restarts, blinking a few times and then beckoning his eldest of three sisters over. “My sisters were together in the park and then they got separated and we can't get a hold of her.”

“When was the last time you saw your sister?” The boy comes out through a swinging gate, separating the waiting room from the hallway and closed doors behind the counter. His legs seem to stretch for miles in his black skinnies as he walks Lottie over to a bright pink bench that Louis thinks looks like is in good need of a thorough cleaning.

Lottie is stuttering a bit, trying to calm herself while Harry sits cross legged in front of her on the ground. He crosses his arms in front of his chest, tattoos covering most of the skin. Louis is about to chuck a coloring book at the help's head until he reaches out to pat her arm.

“Hey, it's alright love,” the man sympathizes, pointing to a badge at his chest. “I'm Harry, see? What's your name?”

“Charlotte.” She gulps down some air while Harry pats her leg a couple times from his seat on the floor. He waits patiently for her to talk, not pressuring like Louis would've by now. “Felicite and I were in the bathrooms over by the B-Blaster Chute and when I came back she was gone.”

“How long ago was this?” Harry's voice is soft, tender as a blooming flower while looking honestly into Lottie's face. “When you and your sister were separated?”

“I think about an hour,” the girl offers, sniffing as Harry nods and grins warmly at her. He walks past Louis swiftly to grab at the phone behind the counter, punching in some digits upside down. Louis goes to sit Lottie with the other two while Harry speaks into the phone.

“Can I have your last name, please?” Louis turns at the question, seeing Harry eye him from across the room.

“Tomlinson,” he answers, walking to go perch against the counter next to him. Harry nods, no longer smiling, lips pursed, checking off a mental checklist, and then talks into the receiver.

“Can Felicite Tomlinson please come to the Help Center at the front of the park. Her party of four is waiting for her.” Louis listens Harry repeat the message two more times, trying not to watch the way his pink lips form the words, slow like melting wax and low like a bass' pitch.

“Not sure she'll hear you with a voice like that,” Louis half-jokes, worried that it's going to get dark before his sister finds them.

“Just you wait and see; your sister will be here within thirty minutes with the help of the guides.” Harry smiles softly; he's trying to calm Louis, he knows, and he's almost embarrassed to say it's working. “Want me to call some of the workers to look out for her?”

After a brief description of his sister, Louis watches as Harry scribbles the details down on a notepad, his scrawl large and messy and loopy. _Like his hair_ , Louis thinks as Harry hops the counter to grab the radio out of the holder.

Harry reads off the traits from his notepad, pacing back and forth as long as the phone extension allows. Louis is almost taken aback as his eyes flicker from the notes to the radio in his hand - so big with long fingers and filed nails and _wow_ this boy has really nice hands.

It takes Louis a moment to process that Harry's asking him something, still focused on his hands when Harry waves a friendly salute in front of his face. He gives a mumbled apology, the boy only chuckling, not at all off put.

“I asked what your name was.” Harry's grin is disgustingly amiable, at which Louis reprimands himself; it’s mandatory for someone who has to work with distressed parents and crying children all day for a living.

“Louis,” he gives, knowing that it really isn't customary for workers – much those in _theme parks_ \- to ask guests for names, but Harry is nice and kind of hot so customs be damned. “How long have you been working here, Harry?” Louis stresses the name, gaining a widened grin from the boy.

“My second season here,” he replies. “So last year and some weeks.”

“And they let you handle all this sort of stuff on your own?” Harry shrugs.

“Not a lot of people like to be stuck in here all day and bother with scared kids and parents, but I would. Practically begged for the job, to be honest.”

“A kid charmer then,” Louis offers, to which Harry nods and shakes his hair, fixing it on his head. “Well,” Louis waves his arm to his sisters drawing in the corner, “have at them.”

Harry makes a dramatic action of cracking his fingers, moving to sit on the ground between Daisy and Phoebe's chairs.

“What are you two supposed to be?” His question is light, posing to be oblivious to the fairy designs covering their faces.

“We're pixies!” They cheer at the same time, giggling when Harry smacks his forehead in a dumbstruck gain of knowledge. They begin to tell him what their powers are while he peers down at their pictures.

“What are you all drawing?” Answers such as a family, a waterfall, and a princess are rallied back, to which he goes around complimenting each. “That's a big family- lot's of pets, I see.” Lottie tells him she wants to have a dozen cats, and three dogs, and a bird while he widens his eyes comically more and more. “Her dress is absolutely lovely,” Harry praises Daisy, the girl humming happily in response.

Silently, Louis watches from a few feet away, leaning up against the wall as he watches his sisters respond to Harry's questions and recognition. His heart swells at Phoebe's smile when Harry enthuses over her waterfall, saying that it belongs in a museum and is better than anything he's ever colored.

Louis' never seen someone so in their element with kids, especially his sisters. Usually they're so distracted with one another that they don't bother listening to other people, yet here three of them are, pausing to listen to some long-winded joke Harry seems to be acting out.

It works on the three of them, their laughter ringing the warm air around them as Harry peers over at Louis, winking before going to join him on the wall. Harry's smirking at him, eyes teasing as the girls start to play music on Charlotte's phone.

“That certainly was precious,” Louis admits, chuckling lowly as the girls begin to sing to Lana Del Rey. “They don't really take to others well, so good on you.”

“Merci,” Harry shakes his hair again, looking out the window as Louis checks the clock. They've been here twenty minutes already. “I promise your sister's okay.” Louis huffs out a breath, aware that calling her again wouldn't do anything to help.

“She better be or I'll be dead,” Louis tries to laugh as Harry bites his lip. Louis eyes him chewing on the skin and rolls his eyes. “Nasty habit, that. 'Gonna eat half your mouth away', that's what my mum always said.”

“Been doing it for years and I'm still in one piece, mate.” Louis shakes his head at the small banter, smiling anyway.

“And how many years has that been?”

“Don't think I can tell you that.”

“And that's because...?”

“Stranger danger.” Louis lets out an actual laugh at that, Harry giggling lightly. “What? For all I know you could be some kind of creep that stalks ride workers.”

“Says the one that probably uses this gig to hit on teenage girls while dealing with their little siblings,” Louis teases lightly, feeling the knot in his stomach uncurl a bit as Harry's scoff and mock appalled face.

“I'm offended, Louis Tomlinson, at your harsh accusations.”

“Yet you don't deny them.”

With a toss of his shoulders and sly grin, Harry pushes off the wall to walk behind the counter and answer the incoming radio call. It's muffled due to the noises from the crowds, but it sounds promising. Harry's face confirms it when he hangs up and leans against the counter across from Louis, still balanced on the wall.

“Said they found your sister and should be here within five minutes.”

It's three and a half minutes when they finally walk through the door, Felicite wide eyed until she sees Charlotte across the room. She runs over as if to yell at her, but ends up wrapping her arms around her, seeing how upset the younger is.

“Thanks a lot,” Louis says quietly to the workers, shaking their hands. As the four begin chattering, Louis turns to Harry, back to leaning. “And thank you,” Louis points to his chest pin, “Harry.”

“Of course, Louis.” The boy smiles again and it looks so real and natural that Louis is torn between confusion and endearment. “Not a problem at all; 'm glad the Tomlinsons' are all back together.” Harry looks over to the girls, all trying to talk over each other.

Louis gathers his sisters, the lot of them still talking about what they should get for dinner as Louis tells them to say their thanks. A chorus of “Thank you, Harry!”s follows, and then they're all back to arguing whether to get burgers or Chinese food. Louis holds his hand out to shake Harry's, feeling the calloused and rough fingers drag against his smooth skin.

Dinner consists of crab rangoon and pork lo mein that ends up mostly on Louis' clothes after Phoebe spills the plate on his lap by accident. The rest of the evening, they ride the tall coasters, Louis watching the four of them wait in line together while he sits on his phone.

During the car ride home, the girls fall asleep fifteen minutes in, the van pulling into the Tomlinson drive way at five til midnight. Louis quietly nudges his sisters awake, bleary eyes and gaping mouths greeting him.

By the time Louis' showered, changed in pajamas, texted Liam that he's home, and checked Twitter, he’s laying on his bed in a silent house. It's one in the morning and he keeps thinking about the boy with the shiny green eyes and big hands.

**//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//**

“And I swear to God, Zayn, h-”

“Can't swear to something you don't believe in, Lou.” Louis aims a kick to where Zayn lays near his feet on his bed. Zayn giggles anyway, not at all bothered by Louis' hostility. “Just saying, that's cheating.”

“Anyway,” Louis pointedly ignores the cheeky remark, still tossing his footie ball above his head and catching it. “His eyes were so green, it's ridiculous. I think he's some kind of musician or something. You'd know, I figured. Maybe Liam.”

“Why d'ya say that?”

“His fingers,” Louis mumbles, recalling them. “Long and bony. 'S got callouses, but only near the tips. His palms were softer.”

“So while your sister was lost in an amusement park - somewhere you've vowed to me to that you'd rather sell your organs on the black market than go to - you're flirting it up with some aid you find?”

Louis manages to shove Zayn off of the bed this time, both of them laughing wickedly when Louis' mother yells up to the two of them to stop rough housing before they destroy her house. Zayn only gets a seconds notice before narrowly dodging the ball Louis chucks for his head.

This time, Louis' mother climbs on the stairs and raps on the door, threatening to kick the two of them out to the curb without dinner before they agree to quieting down. The meal is excellent, as usual, and the household is even louder due to Zayn's presence among the table.

Louis returns to their shared apartment that afternoon, deciding to reread his music theory notes while Liam and Zayn work on Zayn's latest piece of art, some sketches Zayn took of the campus and woods surrounding the university's grounds. Liam tries to get details about Harry out of Louis, stopping when Louis threatens to rip his shirt in half. When Zayn starts supporting Louis, Liam huffs, leaving the two to work on their projects while he goes about their living room, flicking through their cds and cleaning up empty bottles.

Louis' doesn't care that his two best friends are dating - not really. It's not that different than when they were all in high school together- the only difference being that Zayn leaves an actual sock on the door when he and Liam are in the room alone together.

So when the two got art scholarships to the same school, they all practically exploded when Liam confessed he was going to the same school too. Somewhere between graduation and the first week at university, Zayn and Liam made it official. Louis made them go out that night for drinks and paid for two rounds because “I fucking called it” and “it took you two bastards long enough.”

Now here they are, nearly three years later and not much closer to finding themselves in the world. Unless you were to count Louis' part time job as a bartender, in which case he was ready to take on the complex world of drink preparation.

Liam spends the rest of the evening with them, complaining about his 8 am shift at the zoo before leaving for his apartment. Louis wishes Zayn wasn't so uptight with his art so that they could have more people over, but Louis' convinced he mainly just doesn't want to be stuck with cleaning duty.

“What's the date?” Louis calls out while he's making them dinner- spaghetti (Zayn complains if Louis doesn't cook every once in a while, even if that means it's something that requires twenty minutes to make).

“Twentieth of June,” is his answer, eyes focused on some kind of animal documentary Liam mentioned a week prior. “Did you know koalas sleep up to eighteen hours a day?”

“What I wouldn't give to be a koala,” Louis sighs as he sets down the beers and his bowl of pasta, listening to Zayn complain from where he's getting a bowl when Louis changes the channel to a program of a cop show.

“Come here, you great big lump,” Louis calls when Zayn goes to sit on the loveseat. He grumbles about Louis being needy, but obeys all the same, curling into Louis while the latter stretches and rests his feet on the coffee table.

“So, do you like amusement parks now?”

Louis bites his neck in response.

**//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//**

“Louis, why do you reckon Mum doesn't want us to bring any drinks in here?”

“Because she knows if you spill on my seats, I'm going to make her pay for it since I had to pay off this car by myself.”

Daisy hmphs in the back seat, staring at her boring water bottle while Phoebe watches Lottie flit through her magazine. In shotgun, Charlotte scrolls through Louis' music, sometimes interrupting one song for another, but mainly just looking at all the different artists.

“This time, we're all going to stick together,” Louis announces once they pay for parking. “Don't need you all getting lost again.” There's a mumble of agreement before they all begin to bicker about who decides on the first ride. They consent to Lottie's plan of starting at the back of the park and working their way forward. Getting at the park when it opens at 10 am, they're ensured plenty of time for getting in loads of rides.

Louis isn't sure how his mother convinced him to take the girls to the park again (“They had such a great time, Louis! You have to do it again next weekend! I'll pay for gas and everything; just spend time with them.”).

He doesn't want to think about the rest of their conversation, due to their mother tearing up at the idea of Louis getting a “real job” and going back to school in two months' time. All he knows is that he agreed, shouts and shrieks emanating from Fizzy's bedroom directly above the kitchen.

 

Liam had grinned stupidly when Louis told him the night before, the two working at the piano while Zayn smoked on the terrace (Louis would complain about the smoking if Zayn's family didn't help pay for the apartment whenever they needed rent. Zayn only smokes inside every so often and he makes sure to crack a window, but still).

“Bet you're gonna lose your sisters again so you can check out that sixteen-year-old.”

“Bet you're gonna have a right time trying to suck Zayn off when I knock you out.” Louis doesn't hold through though, giggling with Liam while they wrestle each other to the ground. Zayn doesn't say anything, just walks to get a beer while mumbling something along the lines of “fucking idiots.”

The hours seem to fly by, despite the intense heat and stale air within the heart of the theme park. The five siblings laugh more than they have together in weeks- months for Louis. For once, it's nice to spend time with his sisters and not worry about getting home in time to study for a test the next day.

By the time 9:00 rolls around, Louis starts to subtly lead them back to the front of the park, hoping to not get stuck in traffic on the way home. The park is mainly cleared where they are now, most families having either left already or queuing up and hoping to have one more ride before the grounds are shut down.

“Can't catch me!” Louis hears Daisy call from his left, the small girl taking off on quick legs while her sisters follow. A string of cement benches creating a boulevard in the path approach, Phoebe jumping to run across them while Louis races next to Fizzy with Lottie on his back.

“Careful!” Louis barks when she starts sprinting and jumping the distance between the blocks, watching as she miscalculates her landing on the last block, falling too far and tumbling across the seat and onto the ground. “Phoebes!”

Her crying is jagged and gut wrenching, almost as bad as the sight on her knee, the skin torn and bloodied. Accounting for scratched arms and legs, everything else is fine. Louis manages to lift her into his arms, her quiet sobs shaking into his chest as he soothes her.

Realizing they're close to the entrance gates, Louis navigates his way back to the building near the front, glancing down occasionally to make sure Phoebe isn't bleeding all over herself.

“Oi! We've got a bloody busted knee here!” Louis shouts as he walks into the doors held open by Charlotte and Felicite, making sure Daisy is close behind. Stalking over to the bench, Louis doesn't even notice that someone was already behind the desk until they're standing next to him, damp paper towels at the ready.

“There, there.” Low and soothing. Louis half turns his head to see Harry crouching in front of Phoebe's knee where she's lying on the bench. “This is just to clean up the dirt and stuff, yeah?”

Louis moves aside to have his sisters color while Phoebe is tended to by Harry, wincing slightly when he gets the alcohol out to kill the bacteria, straining to smile when Harry tells her how brave she is because he always cries a bit when he has to go through the same thing.

“Weren't you taught not to lie?” Louis follows him once Harry's finished with Phoebe's bandages. She hops, flexing her leg and thanking the tall boy before going to show off her wrappings.

“I think there's an exception somewhere for children,” Harry says as he sets the alcohol and wrap on the counter and squirting himself some hand sanitizer. “Weren't you taught not to do anything that would require bringing kids in this part of an amusement park?”

It should be taken offensively, but Harry is biting his lip again and Louis merely sighs and scratches the back of his head where his hair flips out a bit.

“This time it was ‘cause we were running around. Phoebes was skipping about on the cement blocks and tripped up.” Louis shrugs. “'S not like this happens every time I take them somewhere, don't get the wrong idea.”

“You're too involved with them for me to think it's you being reckless or summat.” Harry waves his hand. “More thinking along the lines of you wanting to come see me again.” Louis tries to keep himself from snapping his head to look at Harry's face.

He eyes at him from the side, sees him watching Louis with those big eyes ( _sososo green_ ) and dimples, the only thing breaking the smooth curve of his cheeks. Louis thinks that he really wants to see if his loose curls are as soft as they look. Upon turning, Louis sees something that looks just like-

“Is that a ponytail?” Louis asks, half shocked and half fascinated because it is kind of cute. Harry seems to suppress a blush as he reaches back to play with the tuft of hair atop his head.

“'Was really hot today, even with air conditioning in here,” Harry admits. He takes note of Louis, grinning at his tee shirt. “You're the one wearing a black tank top when it's almost a record high today.”

“I have to always look good, it's mandatory for someone like me,” Louis huffs, adjusting his _The Killers_ tank, suddenly self conscious under Harry's gaze.

“Well, I can't say you broke the code today,” Harry chuckles and Louis isn't blushing- Louis _doesn't_ blush- and then toes the Vans on his feet with a pair of his own ratty converse. “Band shirt and Vans. It's almost like you're teasing the lot of us working here.”

“Teasing? How?”

“By looking so charming while we're all made to wear these wretched clothes.”

“I wouldn't say it's a code to wear black skinnies with the shirt,” Louis gibes, eying Harry's giraffe legs with reason now. “Mate, you've got to be dying in those.” Harry ducks his head with a grin and shrugs.

“Think you'll be here again next week?” He asks instead, leaning on the counter, now eye level with Louis.

“To the park maybe, we've not got passes though. Suppose we could get them, if the girls want to come back again.”

“Wouldn't you want to?” It's Louis' turn to shrug. “Don't you like coming to the park?”

“Not really, but I like coming with the girls 'cause I like to spend time with them.”

“Well,” Harry nudges Louis' foot again, “what about coming here?”

“Not really, since that means that each time I walk through that door, one of my sisters is in some kind of trouble.” Louis snickers with Harry, definitely not picking up on Harry's tongue peeking out to wet his lips ( _sososo pink_ ). Louis thinks that everything about this boy is colorful and brilliant.

“What if you came here just to see me?” Harry waits until Louis is looking at him fully in the face before winking with a cheeky grin, which only makes Louis reach over to shove his shoulder.

“You're full of it, aren't you?”

“Didn't deny it.” And this time Louis actually smiles, makes to walk over to his sisters before Harry can see the blush that is threatening to creep up his neck. A course and strong grip around his wrist stops him, then disappears just as quick as he turns to face the arm it's attached to. Harry's mouth opens as if to speak, but falls quiet as Louis stares back evenly.

“Yes?” It's amusing now, watching Harry try to rethink his words. “Cat got your tongue, Harold?”

“No,” Harry blurts in the process of analyzing his thoughts. “It's just Harry.”

“Do I get a last name this time?”

Harry peers at Louis up and down, Louis’ skin prickling under his hard stare. He also pretends not to notice on how Harry’s eyes slow when they reach his chest, part of his tattoo exposed.

“Styles,” is the answer that is finally given. “Harry Styles.” Louis waits as Harry glances back to the girls as he speaks. “Since you keep making an appearance here, would you want an instant connection to make sure you're always serviced?”

“Is that supposed to be a sexual innuendo, Harry Styles?”

“Not unless you want it to be.” Louis giggles - fucking giggles. It's disgusting. Quick lip and charm is going to be Louis' downfall someday, he's sure of it, but he smiles nonetheless at this boy with the wrecked shoes and silly pony tail and goofy smile.

“I don't even know how old you are,” Louis chides they trade phones after putting in their numbers.

“Twenty, and yourself?”

“Twenty-two.” Louis tries to keep his knees from shaking because _he just got a guy's number and he's of age and flirty and has nice legs and seems to like Louis._ He glances at the clock on the wall and sees that it's now nearly 10 o'clock and they're definitely going to get stuck in the late night change between shifts but Louis doesn't care because he has a boy's number.

“Okay kiddos, let's get going!” Louis turns to gather them up, picking up Phoebe to set her on his shoulders. “Thanks again,” Louis meekly grins, watching Harry glance at him while Daisy goes to hug him.

“Thanks for helping my sisters.” Her voice is chipper but heavy, sleep starting to set in. “You're the best ever, Harry.” She's caught off at the end by a long yawn, which Lottie extends as Harry hugs her back.

“Of course,” he beams at the girls and stands to hold the door for them. “Anything for the Tomlinson family.” Louis most certainly doesn't notice the wink that is shot in his direction when he turns to wave at him.

It’s then when Louis realizes he has a crush on Harry Styles.

They don't get home until 12:30 this time, their mother asleep on the couch where she was waiting for them to return. The sleepy girls wake their mother before immediately regretting the decision as she herds them into bed.

Louis wants to call Liam and Zayn about the evening but quickly decides to shower and get ready for bed instead. When he returns, there's a text waiting for him on his phone.

 

 **Harry Styles** : Hope u made it home safe! roads were shit even @ 11:00

 

Louis grins at the message and hates himself for it. He's acting like a teenage boy with his first crush and not a twenty year old man who works in a bar and attends uni. Still, he hesitates when texting back, thinking of what to say.

 

 **Louis Tomlinson** :Yup, all the girls in bed now. Daisy wouldn't stop talkin bout how she thought u were some kind o super hero. But serious much thanks mate

 

Louis hesitates for only two seconds before quickly pressing send, not wanting to back out. A reply comes with a minute while he's crawling under his blankets.

 

 **From: Harry Styles** : anytime- love helping folk, especially kids. im gonna pass out soon tho so good night :)

 

The smiley face makes his heart flutter, as much as Louis hates to admit. _If he's going to be forward, I'll just play his own game_. He types a quick message, hitting the keys when the words seem to pour out immediately. Louis quickly hits send without proof reading and second guessing to keep him from psyching himself out.

 

 **From: Louis Tomlinson** : m noddin off as well. Sweet dreams Harry Growls xx 

 

**//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//**

 

“But _Muuuuuuuuuuum_!”

“Oh don’t start now young man.”

“But this isn’t going to be as fun!”

“Charlie, I want none of that!”

Louis’ mother had the sudden urge for the entire family to venture to the amusement park as a whole one evening, deciding it best for all of them to bond in the time Louis was still around before class started up again in the fall. However, that included the addition of the twins to the caravan of people.

“Mum, the twins won’t have anything to do! They’ll probably just spend the whole day crying.”

“And if they do get too upset, then I’ll just leave and Dan will look after the girls.” From the stern glare, Louis could tell there was no point in arguing much further with his mother. “Do you even want to go, or will you just pout all day?”

With a mumbled reply, Louis begrudgedly walks out to his car to wait for Felicite and Lottie to slide in the back and start talking and texting away. 

It would be the third time they went to the park in the four weeks; season passes were a brilliant idea on their mother’s part. Ever since the last time Louis and his sisters went to the park, Louis had been trying to build up the nerve to text Harry again. 

With a fleeting urge, Louis’ fingers flew across the screen of his phone to send a quick message before he lost the courage:

 

 **Louis Tomlinson** : i’m heading up to the park today with the family. think you’ll be free to show me around the park? xx

 

Louis made sure to specifically say just him and not his obnoxiously loud siblings. If Harry was working, then he could just meet up with him after his shift and they could go to the movies or grab dinner or hang at Louis’...

The two had been texting for the past week now. Mainly it’s just Louis sending funny pictures and Harry replying with a string of emojis. Sometimes they exchange songs. Louis tries not to look into some of the suggestions too much (Arctic Monkeys’ _Knee Socks_ and Melanie Martinez’s remix of _Toxic_ now on constant repeat in his head).

Even if Louis wanted to have a shag tonight (he’s not been laid in two months), there’s no way he could risk climbing on top of Harry in a house with eight other people and no locks. That’s led to some close calls in his teen years that he would be mortified if they were repeated.

He’s been on the road for ten minutes with Lottie and Daisy when Louis feels his phone vibrate in the cup holder next to his hand. Not wanting to risk a crash, he asks Daisy to read it aloud for him.  
“Off work for the day, but I can always use a day of fun,” she recites. After a moment’s hesitation, Daisy adds, “He’s also put a winky face.”

Louis has to stare at the road to keep himself from flaring up.

“Dial him will you?” She hands him the phone and Louis waits while the phone rings in his hear. After about four rings, someone finally picks up, a gravelly voice in Louis’ ear.

“Hmm isn’t this a lovely thing to wake up to?” 

“I’m currently driving my sisters to the park so I’d be careful,” Louis warns. Harry laughs in his ear, warm and soft and thick from the sleep still clinging to his voice.

At about half past one, Harry is practically skipping towards Louis, a floppy bun perched atop his head. Louis is sure that he’s smiling more than he has in this moment than he has all week.

“ _Whaaaaaaaat_?” A pink cheeked Harry bounces in front of Louis, water bottle poised at his lips. Shaking his head, Louis reaches out his hand and is (happily) surprised when Harry instead pulled him in for a hug, placing a quick peck on his cheek. “Where to first?”

Slotting their fingers together, Harry leads Louis throughout the park. After about twenty minutes, they end up at the bigger rides- the ones Louis had never ridden. Naturally, the younger leads Louis to the fastest one and they find their places in the queue. 

“So when did you find out you liked boys?” Harry deadpans as soon as he’s sure the couple in front of them can’t listen in. 

At first, Louis is taken aback by Harry’s lack of subtlety, but finds comfort in the fact that he actually understands. It’s a first for him- the exceptions being Liam and Zayn.

“I think I was in my year nine P.E. class and this one boy picked me for his team for soccer,” Louis recalled, noting how Harry was playing with their fingers. “At one point in the locker rooms he asked if I had ever properly snogged a footie expert and I told him no.” 

Harry’s now tracing Louis’ palm with his ring finger. “Next thing I know, I’ve got a semi and the gym teacher is yelling that he’s going to send us down to the dean’s office.”

“You and Beckham got _caught_?!” Between barks of laughter, Harry’s wheezing at Louis’ pouting face, hands going up to clap like a deranged seal. _A cute deranged seal_ , Louis thinks, followed by _How the fuck are seals cute_?

“We were horny teenage boys! What did you expect?”

“That you would maybe have been clever enough to wait until after class?”

“Big talk coming from someone who’s nearly still a teenager.”

That silenced Harry, a mock glare piercing Louis who now couldn’t stop smirking. A group of younger kids were now standing in line behind the pair of them, excitedly blabbering about the six of them.

“Tell me then, Casanova, how you blossomed?”

“Summer before year eight of school. Met a boy who was going into 10th grade.” Louis wiggles his eyebrows, at which Harry winks and nudges his hip against his. “By the start of school, I knew more about the male anatomy than every 12th year student at the school.”

“Jesus,” Louis grinned. “That’s pretty impressive.” A shrug from Harry. “So does that mean you’ve always been into older guys?”

“I guess so.”

“Hmmm,” Louis hummed reaching out to pull Harry closer to him, letting the taller lean over him as his hands grazed over his lower back. “Sounds like you went through puberty pretty early then. Did you learn how to do taxes and shit too?”

“Lou!” Harry grins against Louis’ neck, somewhat sticky from the hot sun although neither of them care. A small giggle flows between the two as Louis tries to shuffle them up in the queue. They’re now standing side by side, avoiding one another’s eyes while their fingers brush. 

“If it means anything, I do think it’s quite cute that you’re so fond of your family.”

Louis’ somewhat surprised by the hushed remark and without a second thought reaches to lock his fingers with Harry’s. He smiles when he sees Harry glance down at their hands with a fond expression and he definitely doesn’t blush when he feels a thumb stroke his own.

The next few minutes are spent in comfortable silence, the two smiling at the cheering people who exit the train as they step on.

“I trust you know everything there is to know about this ride?” Louis pulls down their lap bar after Harry buckles their mutual seatbelt.

“Could quote it by heart,” Harry beams next to him.

“So you know all about the drops and turns and that?”

“Yeah.”

“Anything I should prepare for?”

“Expect to get knocked around a bit.” It nearly pains Louis not to roll his eyes at Harry’s wink, but he somehow manages. “Are you a screamer?”

The question knocks the air out of Louis’ chest, his head fuzzy at the _dirtiness_ of the double innuendo. He knows that if he looked at Harry right now it would all be over; Louis’ practically salivating at the thought of Harry in bed, tiny moans and whimpers wrapping around Louis’ head while he sucks him off.

After about ten seconds of sexually charged silence, Louis coughs, aware of Harry’s intent gaze on his face. He licks his lips and bites the inside of his cheek as the ride pulls out of the station, Harry’s eyes glued to his mouth.

“I think it depends on how big the ride is, really,” Louis finally answers, and that’s all he’s going to give Harry on a ride _with children_ as he rushes, “What’s your favorite ride in the park?”

“The ferris wheel.”

“Of _course_ you’d pick the ferris wheel.” There’s a condescending tone in Louis voice Harry knows is affectionate. “Tell me then, what’s so great about the ferris wheel?”

“You get to see over the entire park. At sunset you can see out across the water and it looks like the entire horizon is on fire.” The loud clicking of the train fills Harry’s pause. “Being up there is as close as to flying as you can get to.”

There’s not a chance for Louis to reply before their at the top of the hill, the screams echoing in the still air as they plummet to the ground.

Unbeknownst to Louis, he is a screamer on roller coasters. So much that Harry is roaring with laughter next to him as the two take turns slamming into one another at every turn the track makes. By the time they’re back at the station, Louis’ throat is sore and his body has a dull ache from where he was thrown against Harry’s.

“What did you think of it?” 

They’re already walking out the exit gate and down the ramp by the time Louis realizes his hand is twisted with Harry’s. He’s starting to get used to that.

“Really fast. You were right about getting knocked around, m’ bum is gonna be right sore tomorrow.” He leaves it hanging in the air; Harry is actually the perfect gentleman and doesn’t make any crude comments. Louis might be in love.

Harry checks the time and decides it’s time for a late lunch at a small diner in the corner of the park. Not many people go this far back considering there are mainly just a few old wooden roller coasters and a vintage museum about the park’s history.

A waitress sits them at a window and serves them within minutes of ordering. The restaurant is empty save for a father and his two children and a pair of kids in the back corner who looked to be confused as to how they ended up there.

What pulls Louis from his analyzation of the teenagers is a fry that hits his chin. Turning, he find Harry waving a new fry in front of his face.

“For the second time,” he emphasizes, “tell me about yourself.” Louis scoffs as Harry dips the fry into his milkshake.

“What is this, some kind-

“Of first date? Of course it is.”

“Well.” Damn. “You already know about my sisters. I’ve got another pair of twins and a mum and stepdad. Igo back to uni in about two weeks and I’m studying to be a music teacher.”

“Could you sing for me?” From across the table, Louis can’t see anything save for Harry’s widened eyes, straw pulling his lip. 

“When could I sing for you?”

 

“Right now.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

“I bet you’ve a lovely voice when you sing.” Harry ignores Louis, popping another fry into his mouth and swallowing. “If it could possibly sound any prettier than it does normally.”

It takes a conscious effort for Louis to not to let his mouth hang open like an idiot. Harry’s flagging down the waitress, his foot tapping against Louis’ with a steady beat as the latter tries to finish the last of his fries.

He’s just wiping his hands and mouth when Harry tells her it’s all on one bill. Nearly choking, Louis swallows the greasy food to chastise him, Harry just sitting across him with an amused expression.

“You are something else,” Louis finally groans. Harry’s his elbows on the table now that the food has been cleared away. After another sip of water, Louis looks expectantly at the younger boy. “Tell me about you then.”

“I’m Harry-twenty years old. I like picnics, long walks on the beach, watching the suns-” He’s interrupted by swift kick to his shin from Louis. “I’m _joking_. I want to be a fashion designer and in the meantime I’m a songwriter and I work here.”

Harry’s watching Louis for a reaction. When he doesn’t receive one, he pouts, which results in Louis leaning over the table to poke at his full lips with his index finger. When Harry acts as if he’s going to bite it, Louis grabs the side of his face, the two staring intently at one another.

From here, Louis can see the tiny slivers of gold and hazel in Harry’s eyes, how the catch the light and seem to illuminate in the ratty diner. The deep greens and browns reminds Louis of a meadow and all the grasses and wildflowers and every shitty poem he’s ever heard in a coffee shop by dying poet students. 

He then is struck with the thought of how beautiful Harry would look with a flowers framing his head, weaved throughout his hair.

It’s there in the diner sitting across from him that Louis decides he’d really quite like to kiss Harry Styles. 

So he does.

With hardly any effort, their mouths meet, Louis thin lips met with the plump, pink lips he’s been daydreaming about for nearly a month now. Harry’s seems to be on the same page as Louis, timid as his lips move against Louis’. A tentative tongue licks at Louis’ mouth and then he’s parting his lips for Harry, the two moving in synch.

When Louis starts to feel a crick in his neck, he finally pulls back and is met with a pink lipped and slightly breathless Harry. The waitress drops off their check then which causes Louis to blush, her smirk not hidden quick enough as she stalks off.

“Let me get it.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Your venue, my dinner.”

Louis is then mortified even more because Harry probably knows this girl. Or at least sees her every once in a while at work so now she’s just witnessed him snogging Louis like he’s some horny teenager. _Which he is_ , Louis added as an afterthought.

Harry does, however, let Louis tip her, making sure to give her 30% in hopes she won’t go around telling her coworkers for Harry’s sake. Harry seems to pretend he doesn’t notice for Louis’ sake. 

Out in the sunshine, the crowds seem to have picked up, a late wave of people for the evening crowd now arriving.With a quick check to his phone, Louis sees that they still have over two hours before he has to meet up with his family for dinner. After relaying the information to Harry, the latter grabs his hand and nearly sprints to the closest ride.

In under three hours, Louis has managed to ride about five of the park’s largest and most popular rides. Besides having to wait in line and walk all over, Harry kept to drag Louis by the wrist to get him to the next attraction.

As if Harry couldn’t get any cornier, he even manages to win a rainbow teddy bear twice the size of Louis, feet barely scraping the ground from where it’s hooked through Harry’s arm.

Soon enough it’s 5:30 and Louis is walking up to meet his family (Harry insisted on making sure he got there safe, it was only common courtesy).

“Harr _yyyyyyyyyyy_!” 

The younger girls coo and cheer at Harry’s presence who only absorbs and produces the same loud screams and smiles, the annoying shit.

“Harry! Were you and Louis on a date?” Charlotte is bouncing up and down on her feet in order to capture Harry’s attention. Luckily, Louis’ parents are currently dealing with two crying infants so their attention is diverted elsewhere.

“Depends on what you consider a date.” With a quick pull, Harry’s hair falls about his shoulders, longer than Louis thought and bouncing as he shakes his head about. Louis feels faint.

“You go to dinner and then you see a movie and then you drop them off at home with a goodnight kiss.” Charlotte recites as if she were a tape recorder.

“Don’t remember catching a film, do yo Lou?” Harry’s now got his hair in a top bun, a few stray curls caressing his face. Louis shrugs and shakes his head. “Not a proper date then I suppose.” 

The girls are in fits then. “Well, then what’s an improper date?” “Did you two have dinner?” “Louis we’re having dinner, you’ve spoiled your appetite!” Their brother ignores them as he pulls Harry off about twenty feet away from the crowd.

“Today was fantastic. You’re a brilliant date,” Louis admits, grinning wide. Harry has his bottom lip between his teeth and Louis reaches to pull it out. Harry’s hand catches his, their hands clasped just below Harry’s chin.

“I want to kiss you so badly right now, but I know they’ll give you a hard time when you get back.” Following Harry’s jerk of the head, Louis can see his sisters in a cluster, obviously trying to spy on him without being too obvious about it. “But yes, I had an insane day with you. Best I’ve had in months, honestly.”

“You know this means you’ll have to take me on a proper date sometime soon now?”

“I was hoping for just that.”

**//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//**

“When do you plan on letting us meet this mystery child you’re always going on about then?” Louis picks his head up from his phone to see Liam and Stan, a friend from his economics class his first year at uni.

“I only just saw him four days ago when my family all went to the park, give me a break.”

It had been four days since the last they’d seen each other, but Harry and Louis were in constant communication. When it got boring during the day, Harry would send updates about a rash he had to deal with or a disgruntled parent about the quality of water bottles. At night, Louis tried his best to text when he could, often busy with tending and monitoring drinks.

The difference in schedules made it difficult to talk as much as they liked, which is why they tried to have skype sessions during Harry’s hour long lunch breaks. Given Harry had only worked two of the four days, he mainly slept in and worked out on days off.

“Which is why,” Louis continued, “Harry is meeting us for drinks tomorrow at a local bar in his city to watch his friend Niall perform.”

“Sounds wicked,” Liam cheers, standing take their dinner plates to the kitchen. “This Niall is his friend then? That makes him, what, seventeen?”

“Liam, you are literally only one year younger than me.”

 

“And one older than Harry!” Liam calls out from the kitchen.

“You know he’s just being a dick ‘cause he loves you,” Stan consoles from the couch, nodding towards where Liam’s just turned on the sink. Stubbornly, Louis nods, phone buzzing with a text.

 **Harry Styles** : im pretty sure koalas also eat cannabis so not surprised they sleep that much tbh. pretty sure i would be a peacock

Louis nearly chokes trying to keep from giggling, Stan rolling his eyes from across the room as he browses the movies on VOD on the tellie. From down the hall, Louis can hear a door open and shut, low murmuring as Zayn greets Liam at the front door.

 

 **Louis Tomlinson** : cause ur bright and annoying or cause you like cock? xx

 **Harry Styles** : it’s because im HOSTILE and ASSERTIVE

 **Harry Styles** : also beautiful

 **Louis Tomlinson** : not bootyful?

 **Harry Styles** : nah that’s you

 **Louis Tomlinson** : is that all i am to you? just arm candy?

 **Harry Styles** : no you’re louis; sass class and ass

 **Louis Tomlinson** : my eyes hurt from rolling them so much

 

Cheeks burning from grinning, Louis locks his phone as Harry starts sending dozens of tongue and winking emojis to help Zayn unload groceries. 

Zayn sits perched on Liam’s lap as Louis begins to fill the pantry and fridge, listening to Liam ramble about a new vegetarian recipe he found online. 

“And in other news, we’re all going out to a bar tomorrow to listen to some local music.” Zayn removes his eyes from Stan in the living room to glance between Louis and Liam. “Harry’s invited us to watch his friend Niall play.” Liam plays with Zayn’s hair as the latter sits pensive, observing Louis fiddle with a packet of straws.

“Niall,” he repeats.

“Niall Horan,” Louis answers.

“Hm.” Zayn hands Liam a hair tie and repositions to face Louis between his legs. “Sounds different… Scottish?”

“Irish,” Liam hums.

“Well don’t you just know all the answers?”

Liam reaches around to pull Zayn back by his shoulders to bite at his neck, hair pulled back into a perfect bun. From the kitchen, Louis makes retching noises. The two leave to join Stan in the living room, deciding on renting one of The Hobbit movies. A vibration at Louis’ hip distracts him as he reaches to place cereal at the top of the cupboard.

“So you’re just going to read my emojis and not reply? What a shitty person to give free tickets to your best friend’s gig.” With a grin, Louis reaches to grab a bag of popcorn to microwave.

“Good evening to you too, Mr. Peacock.” Louis reaches around a gallon of milk after setting his phone on speaker and placing it on the counter. “How’s the hair today?”

“Terrible, but not as bad as yesterday.” There’s a rustling and click on the other end and Louis imagines Harry’s swooping scrawl filling out a form. “About one o’clock m’ friend Perrie braided it back for me which made it loads easier to work.”

“How long have you been growing it out now?” Fiddling with the popcorn bowl, Louis sits on the countertop. “A while for it to be braided…” his voice trails off.

“Bout a year and a half.” Louis jumps off the counter to the beeping of the popcorn. “Still up actually, given it’s cooled down a bit at the park.”

“Hey I’ve gotta go, we’re starting a movie but send pictures, yeah?” 

“I get off in like twenty minutes, I’ll take one before I leave!”

Hanging up, the bowl is grabbed from Louis’ grip as he sits on the end of the couch next to Zayn. Out of the corner of his eye, the light from his phone distracts him as Harry’s picture is received.

The picture is an over the shoulder shot of his head, a thumbs up covering what little of his face is actually showing. Louis bites his lip at the second picture, a side view of Harry’s braid (body). His shirt is in between his teeth, showing off his pale skin and love handles. Louis is sure that this fondness is going to kill him.  
Along with the soft skin, Louis can see some ink along his hipbone, a design seeming to flare out and down along the curve of his lower stomach. His chest suddenly feels tight and mouth dry; excusing himself, he makes for his bedroom.

 

 **Louis Tomlinson** : notice ur not chewing on your lip for once

 **Harry Styles** : heyyyyyyyy

 **Louis Tomlinson** : Jus sayyyyyying

Grinning, Louis shucks off his pants and replaces them with sweats and is removing his button down when his phone vibrates.

 

 **Harry Styles** : well what are you up to then?

 

Louis opts for take a picture, setting his camera up on his desk to take a timed picture. Checking it, Louis sends the selfie, a picture of his crossed legs and exposed chest sitting on the bed, chin just barely visible in the shot.

 **Louis Tomlinson** : changing for bed. you?

 **Harry Styles** : currently? drooling.

 **Louis Tomlinson** : piss off

 **Harry Styles** : ur tats are so sick and your body is… stunning

 **Harry Styles** : oh my god ur hip bones are sinful and ur COLLAR BONES

Blushing, Louis pulls a shirt on over his head as his phone constantly buzzes in his pocket, checking it once he’s seated next to Liam, Zayn off to talk to his mother and sisters while having a smoke outside.

 

 **Louis Tomlinson** : supposed to be watching a MOVIE can’t do with you taking ur sexual frustrations out on me via imessage

 **Harry Styles** : then call me ;)

 

And Louis almost does, his thumb hovering over the small phone icon next to Harry’s contact name before Zayn walks in, smelling of rain and smoke as he reaches over Louis to kiss Liam before sending a message.

 

 **Louis Tomlinson** : i’ll be seeing you in less than twenty four hours

 **Harry Styles** : :(

 **Louis Tomlinson** : maybe u’ll see if you like biting ur lips or my tats more xx

 **Harry Styles** : :)

 

**//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//**

 

It only takes Liam about forty five minutes to find the bar after they got off an exit early on the turnpike, Zayn and Stan grumbling in the back about how Liam is too proud to admit it.

By the time the four of them walk into the pub, it’s pretty full and only about five minutes until Niall is due to go on stage. It only takes Louis about fifteen seconds to spot Harry’s head chatting with a small blond at a table near the stage.

Louis leads the group to Harry, tapping him on the shoulder once he’s within reach. The younger turns in his seat, eyes lighting up upon landing on Louis, green eyes complemented by the vibrantly silk shirt littered with leaves and vines.

“Hi,” Harry coos, quickly eyeing Louis and shifting to look at the crowd behind him. “Hello!”

“Harry, this is Stan, Liam, and Zayn.” They each nod in turn, Zayn actually smiling for once in his life during an introduction. Harry seems taken aback by it, for which Louis can understand. When he first met him, Louis had been extremely intoxicated and astounded by his beauty and had offered to give him a handie in the bathroom. (He ended up sucking his dick but that’s besides that point).

“Hi everyone, I’m Harry and this,” he swung wildly behind him, nearly knocking a nearby waitress and her tray of drinks to the ground, “is Niall.” However, Niall was now making his way towards the stage, talking with whom Louis supposed with the bar owner. “Oh. Well. You’ll see him in a mo’.”

The four late-comers surrounded the table, Louis buying the first round of drinks as Niall started tuning on stage, talking all the while. He has a sort of charisma about him, Louis found himself drawn to him within the first few minutes, laughing at some of jokes and watching the way his smile made his eyes crinkle. In short, he was quite cute.

Which reminded Louis, turning, to see Harry in the midst of what looked to be a very important and slightly tipsy conversation about songwriting with Liam. Quietly, Louis reached down to rest his hand on Harry’s thigh, squeezing him through his skin tight jeans.

Not missing a beat, Harry’s hand met his, fingers twisting with his and bringing their hands to rest on the table idly as he listened to Liam explain how he came to know a producer who was a friend of his father and if Harry ever wanted to, they could have a writing session sometime.

A hush fell over the crowd then, Niall starting his set. His first few covers were of Ed Sheeran and Hozier and the likes, with a few by Bruno Mars and even The Kooks before he leaves the stage, the loudest cheers coming from a red nosed Harry, hair falling out of his bun with all his vigorous clapping.

“What a BEAUTY!” Shaking hands, Niall sits down across from Louis as Harry all but shouts to his friend. “Niall that was sick, you’re bloody amazing.”

“You’re drunk, H,” Niall giggles, Louis beaming at the fond in the blond’s face. “At a bar and for once you’re more drunk than I am!” The table laughs as Harry _hrmph_ ’s, bringing Louis hand between both of his to trace the indents. “And this is the famous Louis I’ve been hearing so much about?”

Reaching over, Louis shakes Niall’s hand, more calloused and rough than Harry’s, eyes a bright flashing blue, not unlike his own. He hears a tiny snicker next to him and spots Harry smiling like a mad man at him, fingers still playing with his own.

“Alright are we, dear?” Nodding, Harry watches as Louis turns to talk with Stan for a minute before going to take a swig of his beer. Checking his phone, the table chatters around him as he feels a sudden nipping at his thumb. Louis pockets his phone to see Harry watching him with hooded eyes, sly grin peeking out between Louis’ fingers in front of his mouth. “What are you-”

Silently, Harry takes his middle finger into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks obscenely and letting his eyelids flutter close. It takes all of Louis’ willpower to keep his mouth shut, though his pants feel a bit tight, goosebumps breaking out down his arms.

Luckily, no one seems to notice Harry as he slowly pulls Louis’ finger out of his mouth, licking his lips before raising his scotch to his mouth with a subtle smirk.

Niall ends up going up to announce a few more performers before finishing with some song by Bastille, apparently a classic cover of his. It’s _Flaws_ , one of their songs that Louis is actually familiar with.

The entire audience is cheering at the finish of it, Niall smiling wide and bowing, laughing and blushing at the wolf whistling by whom Louis supposed were his friends. Given by the way he hopped off stage and started swearing at them, reaching for out for a pint the bartender had just poured for him.

By this time Harry had downed a few more drinks, not including the shots Stan sent for in between Niall’s sets, and was now keen on “discovering what the inside of Louis’ shirt looked like.” Trying to sober him up, Louis made Zayn take Harry with him as he stood to have a smoke, hoping the chill of the air would have an effect.

Niall arrives at their table, thanking them all for coming “despite Harry’s intoxication. Though I can’t say I have much of a defense at the moment.” Hiccuping, Niall giggles as he takes his seat from earlier, calling from a round of shots on him. Counting, he finally notices his friend’s absence from the group.

“Out having a smoke with Zayn,” Liam explains, licking the salt off his finger from his boyfriend’s drink. “Well, Zayn’s smoking and babysitting Harry I mean.” A loud bang came from the other side of the room. “Here they come now.”

Holding on to Zayn would be an understatement; Harry seems to be hanging on to him as if he would plummet into the Earth if he didn’t. _Taking into account of how much he had to drink he actually might,_ Louis ponders as he reaches out for Harry’s arm.

“How goes it, Peach?” Harry giggles at the pet name, face tucked into Louis’ neck as he opts to stand next to him as Zayn takes his seat. “Feeling better?”

“Less fuzzy, but Louis listen carefully,” Harry leans in with a mock stern glare. “Zayn is disgustingly handsome. Like, you have hot friends.” Louis smiles as Zayn laughs, hazel eyes flicking between the two of them before returning to his conversation with Niall.

“I know, I live with him,” Louis said as Harry steps between his legs. “Even hooked up with him a few times a couple years ago.” Drunk Harry, it seems, posesses no decency, his mouth hanging agape. “But it was ages ago, nothing to think about.”

“It _so_ is, Lewisssss.” Harry stresses the ‘s’, hands stroking his thighs slowly, down near his knees. “You and Zayn, kissing and groping each other,” Harry’s hands rose to mid thigh, “your mouth probably making the prettiest moans while he touches you,” his hands now just near his crotch, “leaving bruises and just giving it to you.”

Harry’s hands suddenly curving around to grip Louis’ ass, squeezing through his skin-tight khakis, eliciting a small moan from the smaller man, mouth pressed to the younger’s ear.

“Knew it,” Harry breathes, chuckling lowly, reaching down to kiss at Louis’ neck. “What say you and I go back and finish this at my place?”

“You’re absolutely plastered Harry,” Louis sighed, hating himself for jerking his hips into Harry’s hand stroking his semi through his pants. “C’mon, kid,” he bats his hand away. “Let me drive you home.” Pouting, Harry complies.

Louis climbs into the driver’s seat as Harry slumps in the passenger side, Niall having promised them he’d get a ride with one of the bartenders. The three others followed Louis as he was guided by Harry, the bar only about a ten minute drive from his flat.

“Nice complex,” Louis murmurs as he unlocks Harry’s door, holding his hand. However, Harry seemed to want to take Louis for his money since he wouldn’t let him give him road head, and was currently having him support most of his weight. “Let’s go Hazza.” Harry hums softly, squeezing Louis’ fingers.

Thankfully, the door was on the ground floor. _Un_ thankfully, Harry’s room was on the second floor. Louis finally navigated them to the correct bedroom, helping Harry undress and found some Advil in the bathroom. Placing the pills next to a half empty water bottle, he ignored the boxers that Harry had just thrown onto the floor.

“Sorry I got so drunk,” Harry giggles sleepily.

“You don’t sound that sorry.” Poking his pout, Louis kisses Harry’s forehead. “I’m joking, it’s fine babe. Neither of us work on Sunday, so we’ll just figure something out for then, yeah?” Harry nods, eyes fixed on Louis’ mouth.

“Still never showed me your tats.” Scoffing, Louis rolls his eyes as Harry perches his eyebrows and sat up, fingers curling around the edges of his shirt with a wicked grin. “Please?”

Reaching back, Louis grabs his shirt round the hem and pulls it over his head, draping it on the bed next to him, avoiding Harry’s gaze. Instead he bit his lip and stares at his lap. What he wasn’t expecting was a pair of fingers to pull on his chin.

“Don’t bite your chin, you’ll eat away half your mouth,” Harry quotes, hands moving to Louis’ lower back, guiding him into his lap. “At least, that’s what I’ve heard.”

“Quite the jokester when you’re shitfaced,” Louis simpers. “Maybe your jokes are actually better?”

“Shut up and kiss me you fool.” Louis cups Harry’s cheeks bringing his own mouth down to meet his, careful to not sit directly on his crotch. _Naked Harry_ , Louis grinned into the kiss. Sliding his hands lower, Harry supports Louis entirely, pulling him closer to bring them flush together, Louis’ knees on either side of his hips.

Despite making quick work of his tongue, Harry tentatively traces along Louis’ bottom lip, kitten licking into his mouth as Louis moans into the kiss. It doesn’t take long for Louis to gasp against Harry’s mouth, grinding back onto Harry’s growing erection. He is, however, shaken from his haze at Liam blaring the car horn from the street.

“Harry,” Louis starts as the man below him began kissing along his throat, “I-I have to go _oooo_.”

“What was that?” Harry asks, as if he hadn't just sucked a hickey into Louis’ neck. “Couldn't quite catch that.” Leaning back on one hand, the other drifted down behind Louis, stroking himself. With a hitch of breath, Harry gasps as he locks eyes with Louis, lip caught between his teeth as he taps his cock harshly against Louis’ khaki-clad ass. Louis _really_ had to go.

“Honestly, I really, really _really_ want to stay,” Louis promises. “The boys are waiting for me and you’re drunk and I th-” He was cut off by a guttural moan as Harry presses his dick against his ass, shallowly thrusting back once, twice, three times before catching himself. “You’re drunk. And horny. I’ll text you.”

He leaps from the bed, quickly kissing both Harry’s cheeks and his forehead before turning out the lights and making sure the doors were all locked behind him and sprinting down the stairs.

“So,” Stan leans forward as Louis buckles himself in. “Did you blow him?”

“No!” Louis squawks at him, Zayn grinning and Liam looking fondly at the pair of them in the back seat. “Absolutely rude, that one,” Louis stage whispers as Liam shifts gears.

As they pull out of the parking lot, Louis hears a faint “told you” from Zayn, which he pretends not to hear, staring out at the passing streetlights and neon OPEN signs, most offering tattoos and booze.

It doesn't take long for Louis to fall asleep by the time he and Zayn tumble inside, the clock above the oven reading 1:47. Within three minutes of stepping inside their flat, Louis is undressed and unconscious.

He doeshowever, awake to a text from Harry at 11 the next morning, sent at 8:39 am.

 

 **Harry Styles** : my mouth tastes awful and no thanks to you xxox

 

**//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//\\\//**

 

“The directions you sent say you’re only about twenty minutes away.”

“Should be about right, I think that’s how long it took for us to drive home from your place on Thursday.”

“When you left me alone and hard.”

“Charming, you are.”

It’s going on half past six and Harry’s due to arrive about 7 o’clock for dinner and dessert prepared by Louis himself. (With the guidance of Louis’ friend Eleanor but Harry doesn’t need to know that).

Zayn had been promptly kicked out after he had spent the afternoon helping Louis pick up the flat and set the table, claiming that he was only doing it “because I’m pretty sure you’re going to jump me one of these days and toys only do so much.” Liam received a harsh phone call after that, leaving Louis flushed and all nerves.

Because, the thing is, Louis has never really been that good at simple dates in at the house. Once he had managed to sneak into the zoo past closing with Liam’s help when he was still dating Eleanor. There had been some gala going on, and they dressed to the nine. Probably one of Louis’ best ones.

But here, in his own home, making a meal and trying to make everything perfect for Harry was just _weird_. It doesn't feel like enough; which was stupid Harry had assured him half a dozen times that he wanted nothing more than a simple night in.

“Louis? I’m not getting a response?”

“What oh I’m so sorry I was focusing on something else, go on,” Louis rushes as he checks the salads that he prepared a half an hour ago for the third time.

“Well the tiramisu is in the car and I just have to grab my jacket and I’ll be on the way!”

Stomach in knots, Louis hears the call go dead. He wants to call Zayn, but he’s probably out with Liam and Niall by now- he mentioned the three of them going out for beers this weekend.

Louis paces back and forth for about five minutes before stalking down the hall to his bedroom to look at his reflection for the fifth time that evening. Zayn had picked out a dark red scoop neck tee that exposed his collar bones and tattoos, paired with the actual tightest pair of black skinny jeans that Louis owned. (“I’m not wearing my _leggings_ , Zayn, that’s for the morning after.” Zayn had scoffed and blew smoke in his face, weed clogging Louis’ head as shut the terrace door behind him.)

It’s 7:03 when Louis hears the knock on the door, jumping from the couch to try to quietly sprint to the door while keeping his breathing in check. Louis swings the door open, grinning at Harry’s half smile, dimple prominent and as endearing as ever.

“You look amazing,” Louis complements as he takes in Harry’s half buttoned shirt, black skinnies and heeled boots. “Had to be even taller than usual to rub it in, did you?”

Harry leans down with a swift kiss, lips moist and soft from the warm summer air before walking past Louis to deposit his tupperware into the fridge. The heels on the boots only stretch Harry’s legs even longer. Louis isn’t sure he’s going to make it til the movie.

“And you,” Harry spins around to wrap his arms around Louis’ thin waist, “look delicious.” His lips are quick to find Louis’ sweet spot, a soft keen emanating throughout the kitchen. The inviting mouth is gone in a moment. “So show me how you’re planning on wining and dining me tonight.” Leaning against the counter, the smallest sliver of his hips are revealed, along with that secret tattoo Louis has spent the last week dreaming about.

Louis doesn’t think he’s going to make it through dinner.

The meal goes without a hitch, Louis having used the vegetarian recipe Liam mentioned that week as the main course. Harry apparently was extremely into healthy eating, something Louis only had to go through whenever Eleanor and Liam cooked meals.

“These strawberries are so sweet.” Louis cleared the dishes and began to grab the dessert dishes as Harry finished his fruit. “One of the best things to come from summer, strawberries.” Harry hums as Louis sets his plate in front of him, taking the dirty plate once the green stems are dropped from his mouth.

“Just be thankful that Zayn spoils me and buys the organic stuff every now and then,” Louis says as he grabs the chocolate dessert, Harry refilling their wine glasses. “Usually when I cook, it’s Hamburger Helper or a take-away chicken.”

“So modest you are.” Harry reaches for the spatula from Louis’ fingers, cutting and dishing out the mess for them. “I’m more accustomed to sweets anyway, spent most of my days helping my mother make desserts for family stuff when I was little.”

“Someone trusted you with cookies and stuff when you were little?” Louis cuts into his tiramisu with his fork. “Would’ve just eaten what I could’ve before my mom kicked me out of the kitchen.”

“You’ve a sweet tooth then?”

“I’m on a date with you, aren’t I?” Harry turns a flattering pink at that, taking a sip of his wine as Louis takes the first bite. “Ohh _hhh_ , that is heavenly, Haz.” Harry’s blush deepens and Louis wants to kiss his berry-stained lips. 

“C’mere,” Louis beckons as he puts the box back into the fridge. “Wanna make the other night up to you. Wanna get a good seat next to you.” Giggling, Harry skips into the living room, sitting cross legged as Louis sets up the film.

“I can’t believe you want to watch Easy A,” Louis chides as he settles in.

“This film is iconic, thank you very much.” Harry huffs. “Also Emma Stone is not only beautiful, but a fantastic actress.” He cuddles into Louis, breathing against his neck. “And I’ve a thing for red heads.”

“I don’t think that’s something you say to someone you’re on a date with.”

 

“My friend Ed’s a red head,” Harry ignores him, eyes losing focus. “‘S got really nice arms and a lovely singing voice.” He suddenly sits up straighter to pull Louis into his lap, the smaller letting out a squeak. “Which reminds me,” Harry kisses the underside of Louis’ jaw, “that you have yet to serenade me.”

“When you say it like that, it sounds like a chore,” Louis grumbles but doesn’t stop Harry from tracing the side of his face with his nose, humming as Louis twists his hair in his fingers. “I could be doing plenty of other things with my mouth.”

“Hmm?” Harry bites at Louis’ ear. “Like what, princess?” He chuckles, not needing to look at Louis to know there’s a red flush down his neck. Bringing his hands behind Louis, he spreads his legs wider to bring Louis closer. “Show me.”

It’s only a request, obviously, but low growl from Harry’s throat makes Louis’ knees shake where he’s holding himself up, a familiar rush of adrenaline and buzzing in his head. Tightening his fingers, Louis pulls Harry’s face from his neck, Harry groaning beneath him to swallow the moan as he grinds down on Harry’s lap.

He’s forgotten how large Harry’s hands are until they’re covering his ass, fingers nearly touching as they grip and help Louis to rut the two of them together. His dick is straining against his jeans now, mouth lax as Harry pours himself into it and hands still entwined in his hair.

“Bedroom,” Louis finally manages after a particularly harsh thrust from Harry has Louis seeing shaking. It takes a moment for Harry to register the words before Louis’ grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the room, Harry slamming him to the door as they shut the door.

He’s a leg slotted in between both of Louis’, breathing moans into his mouth as Louis purrs against his, Harry’s hand tracing Louis’ erection. It’s when Harry turns to start undressing does Louis realize that he still hasn’t seen Harry’s dick. He remembers feeling it when he and Harry were in bed several nights prior, biting his lip at the memory. 

Harry’s down to his pants by the time Louis is finally throwing his shirt off, watching as he sheds his jeans. He grabs his hand as he reaches for his boxers, instead pulling him towards him as he sits back on the bed. 

They’re moving in synch, and soon Louis is biting and sucking at Harry’s nipples, high keening filling the room. His tongue laps at the left nipple with his hand flicks and pinches the right, Harry bucking up against Louis. Louis gets the hint and traces down Harry’s dark, curly hair disappearing into his boxer briefs.

“Nice tattoos,” Louis comments, licking along what he now can see are palm leaves. “Sort of like a crown, innit?”

“A crown fit for a king.”

“Not a princess?”

Harry laughs softly, air suddenly then caught in his throat as Louis mouths along him through the boxers, hand reaching down to grip his hair. Louis thinks his breathing stops not only because of Harry’s tight hold, but of how big he feels against his lips. There’s heat against his cheek and Louis is light headed as he slowly pulls down Harry’s underwear.

“Fuck.” Louis can’t help keep it in as Harry’s cock springs up, thick and leaking precome. It’s definitely the longest he’s ever seen, maybe even almost as thick as Zayn even. He has no idea how he’s going to fit all of it inside of him.

Harry leans up, watching silently as Louis meets his gaze, not breaking eye contact as he lowers his mouth to like along the underside of his cock, lips moving to kiss and suck lightly on the head. 

“Fucking _fuck_ , Louis,” Harry grunts, Louis fighting back a smile as he starts to hollow his cheeks and will his gag reflex to loosen. “You look fucking sinful with my cock in your mouth.” The praise has Louis glowing, which brings him to hum around Harry, the messy hair framing his face doing nothing to muffle the loud _Louis_ ’s and desperate moans.

Louis is met with some resistance once he’s about halfway down, doing his best to will himself to take more of Harry. What he can’t fit into his mouth is clutched in his fist, drool and precome dripping over his fingers. He feels dirty and beautiful and desperate.

“L-Lou wait,” Harry jerks his hips, Louis gagging around him helplessly as his head is pushed still. He brings his head up as Harry reaches up to bring Louis in for a kiss once he’s regained his breathing. “Want to,” Harry gasps, “I wanna finger you while you’re blowing me.”

He feels like a bobble head, the way Louis’ head is shaking vigorously. Louis turns around, mouth going to lick and kiss along Harry’s length as Harry caresses and grips Louis’ ass. He feels fingers peel of the boxers and he leans back to throw them off before returning to Harry’s dick. 

“Jesus Christ,” Harry breathes against Louis, the latter laughing between kitten licks at Harry’s cock. “Absolutely spoiled, I am.”

“Are you gonna get to work or just sit and admire the view?” Louis teases lightly but is shocked at a swift and sudden slap to his left cheek. His head falls to press against Harry’s right thigh, breathing heavier than ten seconds ago and head blurry as his moan pierces his chest.

“Speak up baby, can’t hear you from back here.” Harry kisses the pink mark left by his hand, Louis shoving back onto his face subconsciously. “Yes please,” he whispers, as if to himself, fingers pulling Louis’ cheeks apart to press a tender kiss against Louis’ hole.

“Fucking Hell, Harry,” Louis moans, struggling to support himself on his forearms as Harry licks against his opening, not quite shoving in, but just barely inside. He feels lightheaded and tries to remember how long it’s been since someone ate him out.

Preoccupied, Harry licks a fat strip along the crease of Louis’ ass, hole quivering under his tongue, gaping in anticipation. He circles his tongue on Louis’ rim, drinking in the broken cries from Louis and pausing whenever he gets loud just to _just_ poke inside. 

Louis is about to complain about Harry being a useless tease when he finally does breach his entrance, tongue pounding into him mercilessly as Louis tries to keep Harry’s cock in his mouth. His thighs are shaking against Harry’s head and he’s worried he’s going to collapse on his face and suffocate him.

And then Harry adds a finger and then another, pressing against Louis’ rim just before they join his tongue, reaching and stretching before he hums against his hole, sending Louis into a panic, gasping and choking on Harry’s dick.

“Harry just fuck me, please,” Louis begs, pushing himself up and pulling away from Harry’s eager mouth. “I’ve stuff in my top drawer. Just, hurry.” It would be embarrassing on Louis’ behalf, but once he sees Harry’s rushed hands and clumsy hands he feels comforted.

Harry pulls the condom on as Louis squeezes out some lube, locking eyes with Harry as he strokes him, each panting as Louis removes his hand to shove two fingers into himself. He’s shocked by the feeling, but knows he needs at least three fingers to prepare himself for Harry. 

Louis bites his lip to keep from smirking, Harry’s eyes glassy, spit tracing his full lips as he lazily jerks himself. He feels like he can’t breathe with Harry’s eyes on him, bouncing on three fingers quickly before pulling them out and turning them over so that his knees are hitched on Harry’s shoulder, cock poking at his rim.

Leaning down, Harry softly presses his lips to Louis’, gently moving his head to the side as Louis sighs into his mouth. Slowly, Harry presses into Louis, kissing him all the while, inch by inch filling up Louis.

Louis thinks his ass is going to split in two; Harry is so timid and slow, lowering to kiss along Louis’ neck while he waits for Louis to catch his breath before shoving in anymore. 

Finally bottoming out, the two of them hold their breath, waiting quietly as Louis tries to adjust to the stretch. It burns so so so good and Harry’s doing nothing but treating him like royalty and he actually does feel like a princess.

They’re still for a minute or two before Louis is nodding, opening his eyes to see Harry staring down at his _It Is What It Is_ tattoo as he draws his hips back just before shoving back up into Louis. He has his mouth hanging open groaning as Louis purrs beneath him.

“So tight so goddamn tight.” Harry is breathing heavily as Louis whimpers at each thrust. He shifts and pushes up at a different angle and Louis clenches vice-like against him, shouting out.

“Fucking _right_ there, Harry yes please,” Louis can’t focus much except on Harry’s hot breath on his face and his arms framing his face and cock hitting that one spot inside him.

“You are so fucking gorgeous.” Harry punctuates each word with a sharp piston of his hips, knocking the headboard against the wall with a cry from Louis each time. “Bloody sinful, you are.”

“Harry, Haz please,” Louis reaches down for his dick, trying to get off. “H ‘m so close just need a little-”

Cutting him off, Harry speeds up his hips, no doubt leaving marks on the wall now. Louis, however, can’t be fucked, caught up in everything _Harryharryharry_. His stomach tightens as he clenches around Harry, coming between them, jizz coating mostly Harry’s chest.

Harry’s motion stutters as Louis orgasms, seeing white as his cock is buried in Louis, not enough oxygen getting to his head as he quickly pulls off and tosses the condom to the floor, jerking himself over Louis’ chest.

“Can I come on your tattoos?” Louis is fixated on Harry’s face, head bobbing up and down rapidly as Harry nears his climax, groaning and panting Louis’ name as his hand seems to blur, come finally shooting out and across his collar bones, painting him with Harry.

Eyes glue to Harry’s face, Louis watches him come down from his high, waiting until they maintain eye contact before swiping two fingers through the come on his chest to deposit into his mouth. 

“You’re going to fucking _kill_ me, Lou,” Harry moans, rushing forward to lap his come off of Louis collars, collecting it all in his mouth before kissing it over to Louis who eagerly swallows it down. 

Harry slots himself between Louis’ legs, kissing all over his face before he finally meets his mouth after a huff from Louis. Arms wrapped around his neck, Louis kisses along Harry’s jaw, pulling back to find his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Man of habit, you are,” he laughs, poking Harry’s dimple where it indents his cheek.

“Guess that makes me predictable,” Harry jokes as Louis rubs his stubble along Harry’s cheeks.

“You, Harry Styles, are the furthest thing from predictable I’ve ever met.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my [tumblr](http://www.organictuna.tumblr.com) if you want to say hi. I've been working on and off on this since Jan '14 so... hope you liked it! I spent the past 20 hours writing nearly half of this so that should say something. Thanks for reading !


End file.
